


alone in the studio

by ariestocrat



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Song Yuqi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have no shame, Minnie Nicha Yontararak is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex, Where's the holy water?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestocrat/pseuds/ariestocrat
Summary: The more they stayed like this, the more they felt the other’s heavy heartbeat against their chests – and the uneven breaths that brush along their skin from how close they’re pressed together.The strength of Yuqi’s greedy touch was just harsh and possessive, but Minnie loved it.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 39





	alone in the studio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Yuqi x Reader smutfic that my friend requested, but I converted it into Minqi for all ya nasties out there.  
> If this ain't your cup of tea, the exit's on your right. (＾∀＾)  
> (changed my username: zenocide > **ariestocrat** )

_“Shit.”_

Was the first thing Yuqi said when her dick got engulfed in a hot, moist cavern. Her knees almost buckled from the sensation as she whimpered at the wet tongue poking against her thick shaft, before dragging along its ribbed surface to trace over a few veins.

Yuqi’s groans become louder in volume. Her deep voice carrying throughout the vacant dance studio as a half-naked Minnie sucked her off diligently, already knelt on the floor with her mouth wrapped around the pink head of her girlfriend’s large boner. Hands grasping the naked skin of Yuqi’s bare thighs after she had yanked the sweatpants and boxer shorts down to her ankles.

“Minnie unnie…” The raspy call of her name sent goosebumps on Minnie’s skin, which drew out an erotic moan from her throat as Yuqi tugged at her pink hair with rough fingers.

It felt so fucking good – the way Minnie’s mouth was warm and compliant to take the impressive girth of her erection, the way she messily took the swollen member inside of her tight mouth. Saliva and pre-cum dripped from the corner of her glossy lips down to the base of her chin, where they dropped onto Minnie’s fingers as she played with her balls. Slow and unforgiving as her nails teased the quivering sacks.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Yuqi closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. The urge to just clasp her hands around Minnie’s head and shove her cock further down the vocalist’s throat was dangerously lingering in her mind.

Minnie thought that the dancer tasted sweet as she released her penis with an obscene pop, then shamelessly licked along its curved underside. Yuqi’s legs began to tremble because _it feels so damn good._ Especially when the tongue is replaced by soft fingertips that traced her pulsing veins like a map, before Minnie started licking the tiny hole at her tip – lapping up the arousal that was forming there like it were a lollipop.

This proved to be effective when Yuqi finally got rough with her. Forceful hands gripped on the pink head of hair by her crotch as she pushed more of Minnie’s mouth down her length, rendering the vocalist teary-eyed once she felt the bulbous head hitting the back of her throat.

The strength of Yuqi’s greedy touch was just harsh and possessive, but Minnie _loved_ it. With how big the dancer’s hard-on is, it surprised her how much she was able to actually take.

“Mmmm…”

She moaned. Not from the pain, but the pleasure of being roughly taken by Yuqi. So much so that she marked her girlfriend’s thighs with faint scratches while looking up at her expectantly, as if telling her to continue. And it’s more than enough signal for them both.

With a low growl, Yuqi began to fuck her mouth mercilessly. It made Minnie gag a few times from the impact of her veiny cock inside her mouth as she tried to hollow her cheeks, but it’s still not enough adjustment for her size. The combination of pain and pleasure had Minnie reeling from the sensation, with Yuqi groaning when she eventually pulled out. Her dick was fully erect and throbbing as she pumped herself through her orgasm while Minnie gasped for some air.

She didn’t leave her hanging though, and quickly leaned in for a teasing nibble on Yuqi’s fleshy tip before proceeding to suck at her tight balls. Tracing its outline and curves with the end of her skilled tongue as Minnie took in the view of Yuqi’s face looking down on her – eyes half-lidded and her lips parted slightly – with the white t-shirt clinging onto her sweat-cladded body.

Waiting for the dancer to cum is one of the hottest things Minnie has ever witnessed. Because Yuqi tends to moan loudly whenever she ejaculates – squirting her jizz in the vocalist’s open mouth, while the rest either landed on different parts of Minnie’s face, like her cheeks, nose, and even her eyelashes. It’s truly a sight to behold for Yuqi, who watched as Minnie wiped and licked off her cum happily. Something that she’d always look forward to during her climax.

Their gazes met halfway and they both smiled widely at each other. It didn’t take long for Yuqi to pull her girlfriend away from her cock and crash their lips together in a heated kiss, tasting her own release inside Minnie’s mouth as she held her close by the waist. Their tongues clashed together in a sloppy battle for dominance, which Yuqi easily won by default.

The more they stayed like this, the more they felt the other’s heavy heartbeat against their chests – and the uneven breaths that brush along their skin from how close they’re pressed together.

“Y-Yuqi-ah…” Minnie gasped when the dancer’s lips found all the right spots on her neck, making the surface wet with her deft tongue as it slid across it. She let out a yelp and a few whimpers from every nip and lick that was peppered on her skin, along with a soft keen from Yuqi’s teeth biting gently on her pulse point. Her tongue darted out again to soothe the area before she suckled on it, marking her property with a coloring bruise that wouldn’t disappear for a while.

The dancer always did this. To remind Minnie who she belongs to with love bites on her collarbones.

Minnie bit her lip to suppress another whimper, feeling her heart race with excitement as it traveled down to the junction of her legs – a pool of dripping heat that grew with Yuqi’s teasing. Before long, she had lightly pushed her girlfriend back to catch her breath first. Watching in anticipation as Yuqi grinned far too naughtily at her distraught, but Minnie would dissolve that one way or another with a hungry kiss. Her hand slid down from where it was curled around Yuqi’s nape to her chest, and she smiled at the brisk heartbeats under her palm as they thudded beneath the loose shirt.

“Is my baby getting impatient?” Minnie cooed sweetly as she met her lustful gaze, a teasing grin on her lips when she felt Yuqi’s erection poking against the moistness of her soaked panties.

Yuqi didn’t answer her, but there was no need to. They both knew that her answer was undoubtedly yes.

After ridding each other of their clothes and remaining undergarments, Yuqi pulled them down to the wooden floor. Her hands placed on either side of Minnie’s perfect hips, while she sat comfortably on her lap. The two of them butt-naked and oozing with arousal.

“Did I edge you for too long?” Minnie grinned as she circled her arms around Yuqi’s neck, giggling at the throaty moan from when she rolled her hips forward – her drenched slit rubbing along the surface of Yuqi’s twitching member. “You’re so hard, baby.”

Fingers dug into the skin of her hips, from the way she sexily whispered into Yuqi’s ear as the dancer groaned heavily. Dying to get her aching cock inside Minnie’s tight, little pussy and just fuck her into oblivion.

“Only for you.” She rasped, making Minnie shiver from how her voice rumbled deeply in her throat.

“Yes, just for me. And _only_ me.”

Minnie carded her fingers through Yuqi’s brown hair, their foreheads pressed together as she slowly grinded down on her shaft. Feeling triumphant at the husky grunt from Yuqi, who just trembled in response. Clearly, her sensitivity was still present. “Unnieee…” She whined adorably. “Stop t-teasing...”

“Patience, baby. I’ll make you cum real good if you wait.” Minnie purred, gliding her cunt back and forth on Yuqi’s dick as it glistened with her own fluids. All the while, Yuqi’s hands eagerly roam across her body, squeezing here and there before moving to cup her breasts. They fitted nicely in her strong hands, which fondled them greedily as her thumbs stroked over the hardened nipples. Pinching and tweaking each of them between her fingers while Minnie uttered a string of enticing mewls.

Her touch alone ignited a passionate fire in the vocalist’s body, coaxing out sensual noises that echo throughout the studio.

Moving forward, Yuqi wrapped her arms around Minnie’s back. Her lips descended upon her girlfriend’s neck as she whispered all the dirty things she’s planning to do to her, from here to when they’re back at their dorm. Her deep, rumbling voice just made Minnie even more aroused, craving for more.

 _“Ah…!”_ She gasped under the gentle fingertips that trailed up her spine slowly, sending chills to her body as she felt her nails dragging along it. Yuqi chuckled at the breathy moans of her name and passed her fingers through Minnie’s dyed hair, tugging at the pink locks while squeezing an ass cheek with her hand.

Minnie braced onto the dancer’s firm shoulders when she felt Yuqi aligning herself to her wet entrance, carefully easing the tip through her slick folds that welcomed it wholly. She helped her by pushing all the way down to take in the rest of her length, the both of them moaning out loud once her core reached the base of Yuqi’s shaft. The two of them joined together in the most intimate way possible as their voices blended in sync.

“Shit, unnie. You’re so tight.” Yuqi groaned hotly, her warm breath fanning between them as she held Minnie closer to her. The vocalist let out a soft whine at the movement inside her, from the penis embedded within her sensitive walls as they contracted around it. Adjusting to its familiar size while Yuqi savored the warmth that’s enveloping her – all tight and snuggly.

“A-And you’re so big, baby.”

Having Yuqi’s cock in her vagina reminded Minnie of how good it felt to have her girlfriend completely inside her. And she didn’t want her pulling out anytime soon. Not until they’ve had their release, with Yuqi filling her up as she bottomed out inside her.

Lost in the moment, Yuqi started to buck her hips gently and caught Minnie off-guard. It was unexpected, so she gasped in surprise – loving the mixture of pain and pleasure, which her hedonistic side craved for in these moments. Until now, she still wasn’t used to Yuqi’s large size. Even from all the times they had sex. But she figured that it just added to the thrill of it, or maybe she’s secretly a masochist.

Yuqi’s hands grasped her hips again as she rubbed circles on the skin there, starting a shallow pace while Minnie matched it by rolling against her. The high-pitched squeals of sexual bliss passed through her lips with every thrust of that lovely cock pumping inside her, adding more and more to the delicious friction as it constantly rubbed her inner walls.

“You feel so good, unnie… Fuck, I _love_ the way you fit around me…” Yuqi breathed out as she kept humping against her, pelvis meeting her rump as she repeatedly plunged her dick deeper and faster in Minnie’s perfect little hole.

“Nnngh… Yuqi… _Yuqi…_ ” The vocalist kept moaning. Her feeble whimpers and submissive cries sounded heavenly in her girlfriend’s ear, which urged Yuqi to gradually speed up as her own voice raised in volume. Eager to please Minnie’s carnal desires and fish out every noise she can make. Minnie closed her eyes and threw her head back from the rapture her body was drowning in. Crying out desperately to the dancer, who felt the dire need in her voice and thrusted some more. Each time going harder than the last until her mind was nothing but a white haze.

Minnie glanced down and watched Yuqi’s face as she fucked her – finding the determined, self-satisfied look on her soft features to be _extremely_ attractive – and cupped the dancer’s face to guide their lips together. Tasting each other’s love with every breathless moment.

“Oh, God…”

Their pants of breath grew ragged and uneven as Minnie rocked against her pelvis. Clamping her walls around Yuqi’s length to add more pleasure for her, but lessen some of the weight of doing all the work by herself. She could see her vision starting to become blurry as her mind got engrossed in the overwhelming feel of emotions, the sounds of sex bouncing against the studio walls and filling up the empty space.

“I-I’m so close…!” Yuqi gritted her teeth as she tightened her arms around Minnie, who immediately locked her legs around her waist for support.

“Same, baby.” She murmured, grasping the back of Yuqi’s neck to rest their foreheads together. “When I cum… I want you to cum with me, okay? I want to feel all of you inside me.”

The growl that left Yuqi’s mouth was borderline _animalistic._ “Gladly.”

The more she felt Yuqi pounding into her, the closer she got to her edge. Minnie’s head spun in ecstasy at the sensation of being penetrated hard and deep, of her ass cheeks bouncing on Yuqi’s thighs and their breasts rubbing against one another with every jerk of the hips. And her girlfriend made sure that the lewd sounds of their lovemaking could be heard across the studio, squelching with their mixed juices as they ran down her dick and covered her balls – which slapped against Minnie’s crotch repeatedly. Loving the way that her name rolled off the vocalist’s silvery tongue from each powerful thrust inside her sore pussy.

All of a sudden, her thoughts shatter like glass as she let loose a strangled cry of Yuqi’s name. Her body wracked with tremors from the fiery heat of her climax surging down to her core, where it exploded in a gush of white. Just in time for Yuqi to reach her peak and moan out in the hottest manner when she felt Minnie’s orgasm meeting her own, coating the walls of her vagina and the dancer’s cock as they leaked through the spaces of their connected sex.

A choked mewl escaped Minnie’s lips from the stimulation on her clit, Yuqi rubbing on it all the while as she continued to ride out their orgasm by thrusting gently inside her. Emptying her load of hot seed into Minnie’s womb until it couldn’t carry any more, and they spilled out her hole to make a mess on the floor.

“B-Baby… I feel so full…” Minnie whined hoarsely as she nuzzled her face in the crook of Yuqi’s neck, her body still recovering from the spasms while she trembled against her. Yuqi wrapped her in a comforting hug, running a hand through her tangled hair while purring softly into her ear. She knew how much Minnie loved her deep voice – the way that it rumbled in her throat and vibrated on her tongue – so she often did this as part of her aftercare, since Minnie would be quite sensitive from having sex.

“Are you uncomfortable, unnie? Do you want me to pull out?” Yuqi asked in a worried tone, which had Minnie’s heart swelling with affection. She always appreciated the dancer’s consideration of her own feelings, even after doing all… _this._

The vocalist clenched her thighs around Yuqi’s waist, digging her heels into her buttocks as she shook her head. Pink hair tickling her girlfriend’s sweat-covered neck as she squirmed a little.

“No, stay inside me.”

Yuqi laughed at the stubborn edge in her voice, but obliged anyway and just held Minnie with a contented sigh. The feeling of their mixed cum dripping down their sexes and drying on their skins gave them both a dirty sense of satisfaction. Sinful in its own right, yet strangely intimate – to them at least.

“Alright. Just tell me when you’re ready to head back to the dorms.” Yuqi said while leaning most of her weight on Minnie, who grasped her shoulders as she started to nibble on her ear. Closing her eyes under the tiny nips and gentle bites being trailed along her earlobe as she let out a pleased hum. Very much enjoying Minnie’s version of aftercare when she added small licks in-between her blunt teeth.

It was already late in the evening – and they still needed to clean up their mess before going home. But that could wait until later. For now, they’ll just enjoy the intimacy while it lasts. With Minnie’s soft nibbles and Yuqi’s low purring.

Soyeon’s wrath could be dealt with another time.

.

.

.

**_Later…_ **

“Baaaabe! This is the fourth pair of underwear you’ve broken this week!

“O-Oops! Sorry, unnie! I promise I’ll go buy you a new one… and in pink!


End file.
